A Zero of My Very Own
by KittyVampireMouse
Summary: Kaname was always the stratigist deciding who was useful in his plans and who wasn't,but what happens when he gets caught in Zero's plans.Just what part does Kaname play in the hunter's chess game. KanamexZero Lemonlisious Yuki bashing slight rape i thin?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: You know the drill. Yaoi and lemony goodness. Don't like don't read.**

**Everyone else enjoy.**

**"A Zero of My Very Own"**

Today had been one of my more stressful ones. It all started when I woke up for class and found that my uniform had a giant stain across the back from what looked like a spilled glass of tea. So, I had to walk all the way to the laundry room at 12:00 at night. Then at cross over Zero was glaring at me, **again**. Sometimes I wonder what he's thinking behind that trade mark scowl of his. However, Yuki's smile helped a bit, but it seemed like my classes got about three hours longer.

Now that I'm walking back to the Moon Doorms to go back to sleep, I can't help but think that God felt like torturing me today.

Just as I passed Kiryu, who was still glaring at me, I heard something odd. "See you later Kaname," it was nothing but a whisper, but I knew what I heard. I quickly spun around only to see that the gates had already closed behind us. "Hmm, must have been Yuki," I mumbled to myself as we all walked into the building.

I didn't even want to sit in the lounge with the others. I just wanted my nise, soft bed, so as soon as I walked through the big entry doors I shuffled past everyone else and went up the stairs and down the hall until I reached my room.

"Kaname-sama, are you ok?" I'd know that light hearted voice anywhere so, when I turned around I wasn't surprised to see Ichijo standing before me with a worried look on his face.

I felt kind of bad, knowing I had caused that look so, I put on a fake smile and said smoothly "I'm fine Ichijo, just a little tired. I think I'm going to bed now." He simply nodded, gave a slight bow, and went back down stairs with the others.

I walked into my room and cut the lights on. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me, but before I could turn around something hit me over the back of my head. I fell to the floor and then everything slowly went black.

**to be continued**

**This is a new idea I had.**

**Hope you like it and as usual if you want more just say so.**

**Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: you already know!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Everything was a bit fuzzy when I opened my eyes. I could tell by the giant scarlet canopy hanging above me that I was still in my room. The softness under me indicated that I was on my bed. _'Had it all been a dream?'_ I thought.

However, reality hit me full force as I tried to sit up and was stopped by two pairs of handcuffs that were holding me to the headboard. I began to panic when I realized that I couldn't pull free. Even using all my strength, I couldn't break free. The steel restraints were too strong.

"Not even your vampire strength can break those," an oddly familiar voice spoke from across the room. Suddenly, Zero Kiryu emerged from the shadows of the dark room and stalked towards the bed.

I had never been so angry in my life! How dare this level E tie me to a bed and speak so confidently about it! I could feel my walls crumbling as I tried to keep myself civil. "So, you did this. Well what do you want? Revenge?," I asked trying not to show how angry I truly was. I may be upset but I'm still a pureblood.

Zero continued to get closer to the bed. Finally he leaned his body over Kaname's, amethyst meeting scarlet as he spoke "I want to change our deal a little, Kaname." Hearing this only made me more furious and the sudden closeness wasn't helping.

" No, I told you. You have to be Yuki's shield. That was the agreement,"

Zero leaned up until he was straddling my hips. I can't say the position was the best at a time like that.

"And I will, but instead of just getting your blood I . . .," he was unable to finish as my mask finally shattered. "I will not be treated as some slut! You honestly want me to sell myself to you?," I snarled.

I then watched in curiosity as Zero's face contorted in confusion. Had I taken it the wrong way?

"Silly Kaname, I want to be **your** slut,"

"What? Why?," Now I was really confused.

"Because, I've just recently discovered that I'm gay, and Yuki says I need some experience in a relationship with a guy. Yuki said that you could help me," he explained it as if it was nothing.

So, this was Yuki's doing. I knew she wasn't as innocent as she , I wonder, why me?

Before I could think of a reason I could feel Zero removing the silver handcuffs. He sat them on the bed side table before slipping his lower body between my legs. My cheeks were a little red from the now worse position.

"Umm, Zero?,"

"Just give me the answer in the morning ok? I know you've had a rough day," he pulled the blankets over us and rested his head on my chest. I watched as his lavender eyes slowly closed. I was too tired to think about all that had happened so, I reluctantly put my arms around Zero's shoulders and drifted off to a restless sleep.

**to be continued**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 3 gonna be fun!**


End file.
